The present invention relates to a portable DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player which includes in a single frame a disk drive having a DVD loading, a power supply for driving, and a unit outputting video and audio data, which is capable of reproducing data recorded in the DVD while carrying.
Recording still picture data and audio picture data requires a high density and large capacity storage media. For this reason, conventionally, a compact disk apparatus (hereinafter referred to as CD) has been used for recording digital data, and a laser disk apparatus (hereinafter referred to as LD) has been used for recording image data. However, the CD is insufficient in capacity as an information recording media for multimedia, while the LD is not available as an recording media for computer due to analogue recording. Therefore, a recording method and a media for a large recording capacity have been expected. In order to fulfill such needs, a DVD technique has been recently developed. In comparison with the CD, a single side of the DVD gives a recording capacity approximately seven times as much as the CD, whereas in comparison with the LD, a single side of the DVD gives a recording time approximately 2.2 times as much as the LD.
Conventionally, two DVD applications have been developed, namely a DVD video player and a DVD-ROM driver. The DVD video player reproduces still picture data/motion picture data, audio signal from the DVD, and transfers the data and signals to a home television set (hereinafter referred to as TV), whereby the TV reproduces them. The DVD-ROM reproduces video/motion picture data, audio signal, or digital data from the DVD, and transfers them to a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC), whereby the PC outputs them on a display and to a speaker.
However, none of the above apparatus has been designed from a view point of portability and thus such apparatus is not suited for outdoor use or mobile use. Accordingly, there has not conventionally existed any portable disk-reproducing apparatus capable of continuously reproducing video and audio data for long hours, which fails to satisfy the desire of enjoying long-time programs such as movies while carrying.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable DVD player capable of reproducing data recorded on the DVD while carrying.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a portable DVD reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing data recorded on the DVD while carrying, and of serving as a stand-alone type or a terminal of personal computer depending on applications.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable DVD player which comprises in a single frame a disk drive having a DVD loading mechanism, a power supply for driving, and an output unit outputting video and audio data, and which is capable of reproducing data recorded in the DVD while carrying.
More specifically, a portable DVD player having a single frame provided with a DVD loading mechanism according to the present invention, comprises in the frame a disk drive reading stream data recorded in the DVD by rotating the DVD loaded on the DVD loading mechanism; an MPEG decoder reproducing video data from DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a sub-picture decoder reproducing sub picture from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; an audio decoder reproducing audio data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a system controller controlling system components each in the frame; and a power supply unit including a built-in battery supplying the system components each with power supply for operation thereof, thereby enabling reproducing data recorded in the DVD while carrying in arbitrary places as well as indoors.
Further, a portable DVD player having a single frame provided with a DVD loading mechanism according to the present invention, comprises in the frame a disk drive reading stream data recorded in the DVD by rotating the DVD loaded on the DVD loading mechanism; an MPEG decoder reproducing video data from DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a sub-picture decoder reproducing sub picture data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; an audio decoder reproducing audio data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a conversion circuit and an output terminal mixing the reproduced video data and the sub-picture data, and outputting the mixed image data to an external monitor; a system controller controlling system components each in the frame; and a power supply unit including a built-in battery supplying the system components each with power supply for operation thereof, thereby enabling serving to drive an external large screen monitor, in addition to reproducing data recorded in the DVD while carrying at arbitrary places as well as indoors.
Moreover, a portable DVD player having a single frame provided with a DVD loading mechanism according to the present invention, comprises in the frame a disk drive reading stream data recorded in the DVD by rotating the DVD loaded on the DVD loading mechanism; an MPEG decoder reproducing video data from DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a sub-picture decoder reproducing sub-picture data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; an audio decoder reproducing audio data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a conversion circuit and an output terminal mixing the reproduced video data and the sub-picture data, and outputting the mixed data to an external monitor; a communication port outputting the DVD stream data to external; a system controller controlling system components each in the frame; and a power supply unit including a built-in battery supplying the system components each with power supply for operation thereof, thereby enabling serving as a personal computer terminal, in addition to reproducing data recorded in the DVD while carrying in arbitrary places as well as indoors, and serving to driving an external screen monitor.
Furthermore, a portable DVD player having a single frame provided with a DVD loading mechanism according to the present invention, comprises in the frame a disk drive reading stream data recorded in the DVD by rotating the DVD loaded on the DVD loading mechanism; an MPEG decoder reproducing video data from DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a sub-picture decoder reproducing sub-picture data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; an audio decoder reproducing audio data from the DVD stream data read by the disk drive; a conversion circuit and an output terminal mixing the reproduced video data and the sub-picture data, and outputting the mixed data to an external monitor; a communication port selectively outputting one of the DVD stream data and the mixed data to external; a system controller controlling system components each in the frame; and a power supply unit including a built-in battery supplying the system components each with power supply for operation thereof, thereby enabling serving as a stand-alone machine and a personal computer terminal in addition to reproducing data recorded in the DVD while carrying in arbitrary places as well as indoors, and serving to drive an external large screen monitor.
Further, a portable information processor according to the present invention comprises a displaying and outputting mechanism mixing and displaying the main image decoded by the MPEG decoder and the sub image decoded by the sub-picture decoder; and a voice outputting mechanism outputting voice regenerated by the audio decoder.
Moreover, in a portable DVD player according to the present invention, the displaying and outputting mechanism includes a flat panel display attachable and removable to/from the frame.
Furthermore, a portable DVD player according to the present invention comprises a communication port pursuant to one of SCSI interface, IEEE1393 interface, PC card interface, and USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, wherein the portable DVD player encrypts data output via the communication port if necessary.
Also, in a portable DVD player according to the present invention, the audio data outputting mechanism includes at least one of a speaker, a headphone jack, a digital audio terminal, and an AC-3 audio terminal.
Further, in a portable DVD player according to the present invention, the disk drive drives at least the DVD and a CD-ROM as a recording media to reproduce.
Moreover, a portable DVD player according to the present invention comprises a DVD stream data dedicated signal path transferring the DVD stream data read from the disk drive, to the MPEG decoder, the sub-picture decoder, and the audio decoder.
Furthermore, a portable DVD player according to the present invention comprises decryption means for decrypting encrypted stream data on the stream data dedicated signal path.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.